Caught Under a Spotlight
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Josephine, Shane, Kaylee, and Sara decide to skip school for a day but when they sing at Hollywoods biggest club and get caught all goes down hill but will their parents continue to ground the four friends when it lands them a career with Gustavo?
1. Pass the School

**Hope you guys like this as much as I do.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Josephine asked answering her phone as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her basic everyday clothing a red spaghetti strap top with a jean jacket the stopped above her belly button over it. Dark blue jeans that has holes in the knees and starting holes on her shines, ripped at the ankles up her leg. She had blonde curly hair that stopped mid back and with blue and green highlights. Her bangs were pulled to the side and colored blood red. Her Italian skin made her light purple eyes stand out even more.<p>

"Jo, are you sure we can do this?" Kaylee Everdeen asked as Jo sighed.

"KayKay, I promise we will get away with this and the only way we will get caught is if Nic says something, and that is why we didn't tell her yet," Jo replied with a sigh. "Now get ready I will be there in ten minutes." Jo hung up and ran into Grace her little sister.

"Mommy wanted to know if you could bring me to school today?" Grace asked holding her backpack up for Jo to take.

"Um…Grace I don't think I can," Jo bit her lip.

"Oh yes you can or I am taking the car away," her mom barked as Jo sighed and took her sisters bag.

"Fine," Jo snapped grabbing her sister by the hand and ran out into the driveway. Jo quickly opened Grace's door and helped her in.

"Why are you in a rush?" Joy her older sister asked getting out of her car.

"Because I have to drop off Grace and then pick my friends up," Jo replied freaking out.

"I'll help you out, but you so owe me," Joy sighed helping Grace out of the car and toward hers.

"Thank you so much Joy, you are totally a life saver."

"Yeah, but you still owe me." Jo got in her car and drove off down the street. She soon pulled up to Kaylee's house.

"You said ten minutes your five minutes late," Kaylee asked getting in the passenger seat.

"I know, just don't remind me," Jo snapped. Kaylee had slightly curly brown hair with natural blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulder blades, her eyes were a bright hazel which was more green then brown. She wore cargo shorts with a v-neck t-shirt the most basic thing she wore all week. "Hey David," Jo screamed out her window waving to Kaylee's older step brother. He waved back with a small smile and Jo drove away.

"Admit it," Kaylee looked at her best friend.

"What?" Jo asked not taking her eyes off the road. She turned onto Sunset Blvd, and had three blocks till she made it too Sara Holmes' house.

"You like my step brother," Kaylee laughed shoving Jo.

"Please, he is so full of himself," Jo snapped.

"Then why do you come to our soccer games?"

"Just get off my back!" Jo barked as Kaylee tried not to smile. They pulled up to Sara's house and Jo honked her horn a few times. "Sara we aren't getting any younger!" Sara came running out her house wearing a spaghetti strap top and a pair of cut off jeans (which were made from her brother's old jeans) with her normal sneakers. Her thin layered dark red hair blew in the wind as she ran to the car but stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale blue but had dark specks of blue scattered inside the pale. She got in the car and sat in the back as her side bangs fell in front of her left eye.

"What did I miss?" she asked pulling the seat belt over her shoulder.

"Jo's denial of being in love with my step brother," Kaylee laughed.

"KayKay shut up," Jo looked at her trying not to laugh. "I see your still cutting up your brother's jeans," Jo added looking though her rear view mirror at Sara.

"Hey they are cool ok," Sara smiled panting a little from the run from the front door.

"I'm not saying they aren't," Jo chuckled as she pulled back onto Sunset Blvd.

"So has anyone told Nic about the plan yet?"

"No, Sara so I was thinking you could," Jo said throwing Sara under the bus.

"Come on, why is it always me?"

"Because you are the one who gives bad news the best, if that makes sense," Kaylee smiled looking up to the ceiling of the car.

"Well you better think of what to say because we are pulling up to her house," Jo smiled as Sara sighed. The car came to a stop in front of Nic's house and Shane Nicolls walked down her driveway and placed her bag in the trunk of Jo's 2011 crimson blue Nissan Armada. Nic had dark brown wavy locks that stopped in the middle of her shoulder blades and grey eyes with amber flecks in them, she wore a dark blue ruffled halter top with dark black ripped skinny jeans and ankle boots.

"So did you guys get number twenty-seven in Mr. Bada's math homework?" Nic asked as the girls shook their head.

"I didn't even do it," Jo laughed pulling back onto the road.

"Of course you didn't," everyone laughed as Jo looked at them with a little anger.

"So what are we doing today?" Sara asked as Kaylee looked at her.

"That's how you say it?" she asked.

"Come on KayKay you know I am not good at this stuff," Sara replied.

"What's going on?" Nic asked nervously as they passed the school.

"We're kidnapping you," Jo answered with a convincing smile.

"Oh my God!" Nic panicked pulling her cell phone out.

"Nic, Nic, NIC!" Jo screamed over Nic's whimpering panic. "We are not kidnapping you chill out! You are so easy. We are just skipping school today," Jo sighed as Nic calmed down a little.

"Wait, WHY?" she screamed as they pulled into a Burger King.

"Because we just need to get away from school, that's why," KayKay said as the girls got out of the car and walked into the fast food place.

"Watch this," KayKay whispered to Nic. "Hey Jo, how much do you like David?"

"KayKay, shut up. I don't like your stupid step brother."

"Oh please your blushing," Sara laughed opening the door for her friends.

"Fine then I won't pay for your breakfast," Jo snapped as Sara changed her face instantly.

"I'm sorry," she begged.

"Sara, chill it's all right I was joking." The girls looked at the boards and they soon made up their minds letting Jo order. When their food had come they picked a seat near a window and began eating.

"Are we really skipping today?" Nic groaned.

"Yea, now just eat. So Jo what are we doing today?" Sara asked before taking another bight of her waffle stick.

"Well I was thinking we could possibly either first go to a movie at the Chinese Theater or go to…" Someone nudged Jo and a coke had fallen on her head she gasped at the coldness of the drink that had landed on her.

"I am so, sorry," a guy said dropping his tray on the table behind her and started dabbing the back of her jacket with some napkins.

"Get the f-"

"Fire truck," Sara covered up Jo's F-bomb. Jo looked at her telling her to shut up but the guy kept trying to dry her off.

"James, come on, were is our food?" some guys were sitting at a table in the corner calling the one drying Jo over.

"I suggest you go to your friends right now," Jo hissed as James nodded and walked away.

"Jo, come on you got to lighten up a little," Nic said as Jo looked at her in shock.

"He spilt coke on me, not you ME!" Jo screamed. "That's all right you guys eat, I am going to clean this up. Jo said walking in the bathroom to clean up.

"Anyone know why she is acting so weird?" Sara asked as KayKay looked at her.

"What do you mean, she's always like this," KayKay laughed.

"I mean it's like she is easier to agitate faster, I mean she barked at you for your step brother joke, and that guy dropped coke on her and she rips his head off," Sara whispered.

"She seems the same to me," Nic said before taking another bite from her food.

"Jo are you ok, you seem a little on edge?" Sara asked as Jo came back and sit down.

"I'm fine, just my back hurts from my damn bed, I keep telling my mom I need a new one, but she keeps telling me it's fine, so sorry if I am a little, blah!" Jo said as the girls laughed.

"Ok so you were saying where we were going?" Nic said trying to get back on track even though she was against skipping.

"Chinese Theater, Beach, or Beverly Hills first? I am saving the best for last and I won't tell you what it is."

"I say Chinese Theater, Beverly Hills, then the beach in that order," KayKay smiled as the girls nodded.


	2. PARTY!

**The song the girls sing is Tik Tok Ke$ha. I like it and I know you will like this chapter. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>After breakfast the girls headed over to the movies and watched Scream 4. "That was the stupidest movie I ever saw," Jo laughed making stabbing motions as KayKay and Nic laughed. "Sara are you ok?" Jo asked as Sara shook her head looking completely scared out of her mind. She shook her head as they got in the car.<p>

"Those poor girls," she whimpered as Jo and Nic laughed out loud.

"Come on Sara, its fake imagination. There is no such thing as the ghost or a Middle-whatever town murder," Nic nudged Sara who smiled a little. Sara's phone went off and she screamed and Nic laughed.

"He-Hello?" Sara asked still a little frightened.

"I heard you like scary movies," someone on the other line said as Sara began hyperventilating.

"No…no I don't," she answered. KayKay jumped on and tapped pinned herself to Sara's door as the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone was laughing except for Sara she was practically in tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," KayKay began repeating opening Sara's door and hugged her.

"That was so not funny, KayKay," Sara sighed pushing Kaylee back outside the car, she closed her door and Kaylee took her seat back in the front.

"Beverly Hills anyone?" Nic asked finally accepting the skipping school theory. The four girls drove down the street and got on the highway. The faster they could get there the better but when the traffic became heavy the car began to slow down. Three exits till Beverly Hills the traffic became worse.

"COME ON! Move it!" Jo screamed slamming on her horn. She finally made it to the exit and right before she turned onto it she slammed her brake as someone cut her off.

"Whoa," KayKay hissed grabbing the roll bar.

"Watch where you're driving moron!" Jo screamed honking her horn as everyone laughed in the car. "We are taking the long way back," she added as the girls shook their heads. The girls spent nearly all day in Beverly Hills and soon went to the beach. Jo and KayKay sat in the sand while Sara and Nic ran around. "I am so sorry for what happened at the restaurant this morning," Jo sighed looking at KayKay who laughed.

"No, I understand you, I mean being the middle child would suck, and-" KayKay was cut off by the sound of Jo's cell.

"Hold that thought," Jo said before answering. "Hello?"

"Jo, is Kaylee with you?" David asked as Jo looked at KayKay.

"She is actually you want to talk to her?"

"I most certainly do," he sighed as Jo got up and handed her phone over to her friend.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"David, how…how did you get Jo's number?"

"That doesn't matter right now, where are you, we have the biggest game tomorrow and you're out playing with your friends, I mean you weren't even at school today," David went off on his step sister as KayKay dug her free hand into the sand.

"I am just out, and tell the couch I will be ready hands down, and I will stay an hour after the game tomorrow as punishment, please David?"

"Fine, but only because I know your loyalty," he sighed as KayKay smiled. "I'll see you later then," he added before he hung up.

"Jo!" KayKay called as Jo ran over to her. Jo sat back down and took her phone back. "I got a question. How come my step brother has your number?" she asked as Jo looked toward her pocket pretending to struggle getting her phone in her pocket.

"Um…I don't know," Jo answered. "Maybe you gave it to him?"

"Why would I give him your number?"

"I don't know maybe you were asleep when you did," Jo shrugged as KayKay grabbed her chin.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't give it to him," she said as Jo looked worried.

"I didn't give it to him," she said, but as she got to the last word her eyes drifted away.

"I KNEW IT!" KayKay said happily.

"Knew what?" Sara asked walking over to the two girls.

"Jo is totally…"

"KayKay I said shut up," Jo snapped with a smile throwing a hand full of sand in her face.

"Jo," Nic laughed as KayKay laughed while coughing some sand up. Jo started running down the beach as KayKay, Sara, and Nic ran after her.

As the sun went down the girls grew tired and got back in Jo's car. "Home here we come," Nic said happily putting her seatbelt on.

"Not quite," Jo smiled as Nic looked up with a frightened look on her face.

"Hey she looks like me after the movie," Sara laughed pointing at Nic. "So then where is our last stop?" Jo said absolutely nothing and drove down the street, she turned her stereo on to mute the silence and cruised on down the road as KayKay and Sara danced a little and Nic's frozen body never changed.

"We're here," Jo said pulling into a parking lot as the three girls looked out the window at the brightly lit building.

"NO WAY!" KayKay squealed.

"Wait, we are only seventeen, how are we getting in there?" Sara spoke up pointing at the building.

"Well I am glad you asked. My mom's cousin owns the place and he told me I was aloud in any time and I could bring three friends, any time I wanted," Jo turned around turning the car off.

"I am not going in there," Nic said as the girls sighed, KayKay got out of the car opened Nic's door and physically pulled her from her seat.

"Come on Nic, we need to do this," Sara said as Jo locked the door and the three of them walked up to the bouncer.

"Whoa, aren't you girls a little young?" he said placing his hand on Jo's chest.

"Well I guess you need to call your owner he said I was aloud in with my friends," Jo snapped as he pulled a Walkie Talkie out and called someone with it. Five minutes later a man with black hair came out.

"Jo, how are you?" he asked.

"Hey Robby, so are my friends and me aloud in?" she asked smiling.

"Why the hell not?" he asked as Jo, Sara, KayKay, and Nic walked in.

"I told you!" Jo screamed over the music as Sara laughed.

"I can't believe your mom's cousin owns the BIGGEST and BEST club in L.A.," KayKay screamed.

"I know what are the chances?" Jo called out. The music stopped and a waitress came and took the girls' orders and left.

"Hey out there, you know what time it is?" the DJ called out as the room filled with cheers. "That's right Karaoke battle night! Now what lucky group will be singing tonight?" he said as a spotlight began searching around the room. Someone got on stage and whispered in the DJ's ear.

"Don't worry they won't even notice we are here," Jo smiled as Sara and Nic looked worried out of their minds.

"Tonight will be Jo and her friends!" the DJ yelled as the spotlight stopped on them.

"I stand corrected," Jo said as KayKay and her tried pulling Sara and Nic out of the seats.

"COME ON!" KayKay screamed as Sara caved in.

"My mom is going to see and kill me," Nic said as Jo laughed.

"Nic, do you see anyone we know here? No so live a little," Jo replied finally getting Nic out of her seat. The four girls got on stage and Jo leaned into the DJ whispering something as the music started playing. The room roared with cheer and Nic and KayKay smiled for the selection.

"I don't know this one," Sara said a little worried.

"Yes you do, I will make sure you get the only verse you know," Jo said as Sara nodded a little nervous. "_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Grab my glasses, out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy," <em>Jo started as KayKay jumped in front of her and sat on the edge as three guys danced in front of her.

"_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no,"_ KayKay sung as the chorus ended she lifted her arms out and the guys helped her down and she got in the middle of the dance floor, Jo front flipped off and landed in the middle as more cheers rose.

"_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of bee Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
>Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us,"<em> KayKay, Jo, and Nic sung as everyone began dancing crazily. Sara smiled on stage realizing what song it was and began dancing with Nic.

"_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers upTonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up  
>Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no," <em>Nic sung as people whooped. Sara smiled widely and jumped in front of Nic.

"_DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in,"_ Sara smiled as she did the dance she memorized from her video game Just Dance 2.

"_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_," The four of them finished on the stage and the whole room cheered, screamed, and whooped.

"ALRIGHT let's hear it one more time for Jo, Nic, KayKay, and Sara!" the screamed as the girls walked off the stage. The sat back at the table and Jo looked at her watch.

"Shit we got to go!" Jo snapped as Sara looked at Jo with a shame.

"Language Jo," she said as Jo rolled her eyes, the four girls soon followed Jo out to her car.

"Move it, move it," Jo panicked as everyone got in her car.

"Why are you rushed?" Nic asked.

"I told my mom I would be home by ten thirty I got half an hour before that," she said turning her car on and drove away. She pulled up to Nic's house and the girls waved to her as she walked to her door next was Sara and then KayKay.

"Today was the BEST day ever," KayKay smiled as Jo rolled her window down to hear her.

"I know I told you we needed to get a day off," Jo laughed as two guys came out of the front door. "Hey David, Hey Xavier!" Jo waved from her seat as both of them walked over.

"So how was my baby sister?" Xavier asked.

"Baby, please five minute difference," KayKay said as Jo laughed.

"She had a ball today, but…" Jo said placing her finger over her lips as KayKay nodded.

"Come on in the house I'll catch you up," Xavier said resting his arm on his sister's shoulder and walked her toward the house.

"I'll be in, in a minute," David said walking over to Jo's side of the car. Jo rolled her window down and smiled.

"Well her voice has gotten stronger," Jo said as he looked at her confused.

"She never sings for anyone," he said shocked as Jo smiled.

"I took her to that club I told you about," Jo shrugged. "We got called up on stage to sing and she totally rocked."

"Wait, I thought you said I was going to be the one you were taking first?" he asked leaning on her door looking childishly at her.

"I know, but you were the one who said _no_ to skipping today," Jo replied in a whisper.

"That's because I had four tests today," he answered getting closer to her. She smiled and kissed him.

"What is taking him so long?" KayKay asked looking out the window.

"Kaylee, come on I am trying to help you," Xavier said grabbing her wrist and bringing her to the table. He started handing her papers and going over them.

"Well you really missed me today," David laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Jo asked starting her car again.

"You only kiss me like that when you want something or REALLY missed me," he smiled leaning in for one last kiss.

"Well you do know me well."

"Shouldn't a boyfriend know these things?"

"You are absolutely right but please don't tell Kaylee you know how she is," Jo sighed as he nodded. "I really got to go I will see you in college ready math tomorrow."

"Jo wait, I got one question, if we are both seniors and my sister is a junior, why do you hang out with her a whole lot more than me?"

"Come on, at school I hang out with her because I knew her first she was the one who introduced us, remember? And besides you have me practically all day after your soccer practices," Jo smiled.

"That is when my sister isn't with you," he laughed as she smiled.

"David I really…"

"Wait one last thing. You know how we are playing against Bay-front tomorrow and it's our biggest game. Well all the players girlfriends were the jersey's would you wear mine?" he asked.

"I'm ready to tell everyone even your step sister if you are," Jo smiled as David handed her his Jersey. "Now I really got to go, I will see you tomorrow," she kissed him one last time before roaring down the road.

"What took you so long?" KayKay asked as David walked in the house.

"Oh, um we got a surprise for you tomorrow and we wanted to see the best way to tell you so you'll see," he said before running up the stairs.


	3. Truth Comes Out

**I lost pace in pages when writing this chapter because it was too good to stop in the middle so next chapter will be the soccer game and all those antsy for BTR they are coming soon either the fifth or sixth chapter. So here is chapter three.**

* * *

><p>Jo walked through the door at ten twenty nine and had one minute to spare. "Where did you go today, because I got a message from the school saying you weren't there today," her mom asked pointing to the couch.<p>

"When I do something wrong is when you care about me," Jo sighed sitting on the couch.

"Jo, that is not true," her mom said calmly.

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you asked me how my day was going, or how my grades were, or I don't know my relationship was?" Jo snapped standing up.

"You're in a relationship, you never told me."

"Of course I told you, you just don't care, you never have," Jo said walking for the door.

"STOP!" Jo stopped and turned around.

"I bet you don't even know what tomorrow is," Jo said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes I do, it's May 4th," her mom nodded her head. Jo just shook her head and walked over to her.

"No, tomorrow was when daddy died," she said coldly before walking past her and up the stairs. Jo ran pass Joy's room and slammed the door behind her.

Kaylee took wonder into David's "surprise" for her. She wanted to push the details out of him, but every time she stood up Xavier pulled her right back down. "Come on, you can't be curious to what he is keeping from me?" she asked her brother.

"Actually I already know he told me like a month ago," Xavier said quickly covering his mouth.

"Tell you what?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Sara sat in front of the TV with a smile on her face. "Today was the best day of my life," she whispered to herself. She laughed at the prank Kaylee pulled on her and soon someone was sitting next to her.

"You know you should totally stop talking to yourself, people will think your insane- oh wait you are," her older brother Cameron said. She lightly punched his arm as he laughed.

"Cam, did you delete the um…message saying I wasn't in school today?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry I did," he smiled hugging his sister. "So are you looking forward to the game against Bay-front tomorrow?"

"Hands down, we are going to crush them," she said over dramatic making a crushing motion with her hand.

Nic got ready for bed when her dad walked in, "Did you have a good day today?" he asked as she smiled.

"I had the best day ever," she smiled hugging him.

"Well I was thinking that you get your report card Monday we could go to dinner at the one place you love IF you get good grades," he smiled as her mouth dropped.

"You don't mean Smoke De'Lou?"

"I do, now go to bed," he said kissing his daughters head. Nic climbed into bed and turned the lights out.

Jo laid on her bed crying she was the only one having a bad night. "Jossie, are you ok?" Joy asked knocking on the door.

"No," she said sitting up.

"What…what happened?"

"Mom, that's what happened," she sighed as her sister sat on her bed.

"Come on it can't be that bad."

"Joy, you don't get it, she doesn't care about me or anything I do, I tell her all this exciting stuff and she doesn't care," Jo said whipping the tears and snot from her face.

"Jo, Jo mom cares about you."

"Oh really, she didn't even know about David and I, I told her like a week ago and she didn't pay any attention THE same day Grace tells her she got a star on a stupid picture and she goes crazy, you told her ON THE SAME day that you got a promotion, happy for you, ME nothing, if I ran away tonight she wouldn't care," Jo said as Joy hugged her. "I'm tired, I am going to go to bed," she added getting up and walked her sister to the door. She closed the door and climbed under the sheets. A picture sat next to her bed and she picked up the frame. "You cared about me; I know you would have done everything with me. I miss you dad," she said kissing the photo and placed it back on her nightstand before she turned the light out and went to sleep.

…

The next morning Jo, Nic, Kaylee, and Sara woke up feeling better than the day before. Jo walked to her closet and grabbed her white jeans with David's jersey and placed it on her bed. She jumped in the shower and pulled a white spaghetti strap shirt on before putting the rest of her picked out wardrobe. KayKay walked through the house looking for her sneakers, and found them in Xavier's room, after she put on a grey v-neck and skinny jeans on she walked out and sat on her porch waiting for Jo. Nic grabbed her ankle boots and strapped them on as she looked at herself in her dark purple halter top and black skinny jeans. Sara found another pair of cut up jeans and tied them up with her belt. She also wore another spaghetti strap and sneakers.

"Still wearing my old jeans?" Cameron smiled at his sister.

"Hey I like them don't bash them."

"I'm not, don't worry," he smiled hugging her. "I'll see you at lunch and then the GAME!" he said as she laughed.

Jo grabbed her keys and kissed her sisters' heads and walked for the door. "You going to say good bye to me?" her mom asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Oh look who actually noticed me this morning, what did Joy give you help?" Jo asked crossing her arms.

"No, Grace," she whispered as Jo's mouth dropped for not expecting for her mom to say something like that. She walked out the door and slammed it behind her. She got in her Armada and drove off. She soon pulled up to KayKay's house and sat pouting. KayKay got in the car and looked at Jo.

"What happened to you?" she asked sitting down. "Your mom again?" she asked as Jo nodded. "Hey um…I got you this," she said handing her friend a red rose. "It's been ten years since, well you know…" she said hugging Jo.

"Thanks," she said with a sniffle. They drove off and picked up Sara and Nic and soon made their way to school.

"So when is our next skip day?" Nic asked as everyone laughed.

"I want to know why you are wearing a jacket in the middle of spring I was actually waiting to ask that so you didn't have to repeat yourself," KayKay asked.

"Oh you will see soon enough," Jo laughed as they pulled into the school parking lot. After they got out they walked toward the front door.

"Nice jacket Lockheart," Tommy Peterson called out as Jo looked at him.

"Eat pencil lead," she squinted as Peter's friends whooped.

"Shut up," he hissed as the girls made their way into the school.

"Meet me by my locker in five minutes I will be there with a big surprise for you," Jo said to her friends before running off. She walked down C hall and into her first period class. "Hey Mr. Bada," Jo said placing her things at her desk.

"A jacket in spring?" Mr. Bada asked as she laughed.

"Oh I was trying to hide this surprise from my friends and this was the only thing I could think of," she said taking her jacket off to reveal in big blood red letter the number 13.

"Isn't that Mr. Everdeen's jersey?" he asked as Jo nodded. The door opened and David walked in placing his bag in the desk next to Jo's.

"So what are we learning today Mr. Bada?" David asked grabbing firmly to Jo's hand.

"Evaluating Polynomial Functions," he said as both teens nodded. They soon walked out of his class room and down the hallway. People stared in shock and disbelieve.

"David, what are you doing?" Rick Belling stopped him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" David said getting in his team mates face.

"You are like the captain of our team and you're dating a no body," he whispered as Jo looked away.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that," David said as Rick stepped back a little. "Come on Jo," he said as they walked down the hall and made their way to Jo's locker.

"So should we just say surprise or let them pick up on it?" Jo asked as David kissed her hand.

"I say we let them pick up on it," he laughed as she nodded. They turned the corner and saw Nic, Sara, and KayKay talking by Jo's locker. "Hey guys," David smiled as Jo started at her locker combination. Kaylee looked at what Jo was wearing and began laughing hysterically.

"What…what is so funny?" Jo asked pulling a small book from her locker. She closed the door and leaned against the lockers as David wrapped his arm around her.

"This was your surprise, you two pretending to be dating on the biggest game of the year, you gave her your jersey last night and said something like I don't know 'let's pull a fast one over KayKay'," she laughed as Jo shook her head.

"Nope, this is real," Jo smiled.

"What?" KayKay's face changed instantly with a cough. "What, what do you mean this is real?"

"I mean your step brother and I are really together," Jo smiled placing her head on his chest.

"That is so sweet," Nic smiled as KayKay's face slowly transformed.

"I'm so happy for you two," Sara added.

"Guys can I talk to Jo in private?" she asked turning to the two girls who nodded and walked away. She looked at David and squinted.

"I'll see you in first period," he said as Jo nodded and kissed him. He left and KayKay turned back to Jo.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as the information settled in. "You and David?" she said as Jo shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem," Jo said as Kaylee's mouth dropped.

"Yesterday I asked you and you acted like a three year old."

"Yeah, because we didn't know if we were ready to tell you."

"Jo, how long have you been hiding this from me?" she asked feeling hurt and betrayed as Jo bit her lip.

"Six…" Jo sighed.

"Weeks, please tell me weeks," KayKay begged.

"Months, six months ok, I didn't want to tell you because you get…"

"I get how Jo, how do I get?"

"Well when it comes to information like this, you kind of get weird," she shrugged.

"WEIRD! I have been your best friend for how long? Fifteen years Jo, and we told each other everything, at least I thought we did," KayKay said as the water filled the bottom of her eyes. "What about the soccer games, did you come at all to support me or Xavier, or was it all for David," she said sniffing.

"Come on KayKay, you know I came for the three of you."

"Yeah, I don't know what to believe know."

"Kaylee, please don't act this way, I can't handle this today, with my mom and with well…you know," Jo sighed. The rage built up inside KayKay and looked at Jo for a while in silence. "Well say something," Jo sighed as a tear fell down KayKay's face.

"Fine, your dad's dead grow up," she said pushing her way pass Jo as her mouth dropped and her face turned white. She quickly ran to the bathroom and sat on a toilet lid and dug her face in her knees and began crying. The first bell rang and Nic walked into the bathroom.

"Jo, are you ok?" she asked as Jo opened the door and walked over to Nic shaking her head.

"Come on, you know KayKay she can't take any new news good. It's going to take her time to get used to it.

"She said something really bad," Jo whimpered as Nic whipped the tears away. Jo smiled and soon left the bathroom and went to her first period.

"Jo, are you ok?" David asked as the late bell rang.

"Your sister and I got in a fight," she said hugging him. "I'm sure she will be good by lunch.

By lunch Kaylee refused to sit with Jo and her step brother and the rest of the day she refused to talk to her. The final bell of the day rang and everyone staying ran to the soccer field. Jo found David standing outside her twelfth grade English class. "So who is going to beat bay-front?" he asked lifting her off the ground.

"L.A. Central High," she laughed as he set her down. "I think you're going to need this though," Jo said starting to take the jersey off.

"Jo, not in the hallways, I mean don't…"

"David I came prepared I got a shirt on under this," she said taking the jersey off as David sighed. "Now I will see you, Xavier, and your cranky sister out there," Jo laughed as he took off down the hall he stopped and ran back to her. "What?"

"I forgot something."

"What…what did you forget?" Jo asked as David reached in his pocket.

"Close your eyes and turn around," he whispered as Jo smiled and listened. He pulled out a white gold chain out that had his class ring on it and placed it on her neck. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as she looked at the ring.

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him.

"No loitering in the halls," one of the deans said as Jo smiled.

"Go on, I'll be in the stands soon," Jo said as David ran down the hall dodging people while Jo walked to her locker. Sara and Nic stood there smiling and looking at the ring around her neck.

"So how did KayKay take it?" Sara asked as Jo rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jo sighed as the girls walked from her locker to the stadium. The three of them paid for their tickets and found three seats in the front row.


	4. Bad Game

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. For all those thinking when BTR is showing up next chapter I promise.**

* * *

><p>"When did you two start going out?" Nic nudged Jo as she sighed. Jo stayed silent and crossed her arms.<p>

"Come on, Jo, answer Nic's question?" Sara asked smiling.

"Why are you guys so interested?" Jo asked as Sara and Nic looked at each other.

"Because you and David are like so cute," Sara giggled.

"Fine, it has been about six months ok," Jo hissed as Sara looked satisfied.

"Hey, Lockheart. Pick a color why don't you," some girl screamed from behind her. Jo stood up and looked behind her.

"Hey, Louis Patenskie, it's a way of expressing myself, like for example your way of choosing to where prostitution clothing," Jo said as a few guys 'owed' next to her. Sara and Nic started laughing and gave each other a high five.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, unless you got your ears clogged with wax," Jo said with a smile.

"Well at least I am not a freak of nature, wondering the hallways of this school going unnoticed," Louis called down.

"Well at least I am not a bimbo cheerleader obsessed with the star soccer player, who got kicked off the team because her grade scores," Jo laughed as Louise looked angrier.

"L.A. Central High, are you ready to watch a yet again winning game!" a person screamed over the inner com as Jo sat down.

"That was totally awesome," Nic laughed hugging Jo.

"Everyone is so scared of you when you do that," Sara laughed as the voice continued.

"Tonight's game Bay-front Bullfrogs," the announcer said as a bunch of guys in black and blue jerseys ran out onto the stage as a roar of 'boo' echoed through the stadium covering the cheers from the Bay-front side. "Vs. Los Angeles Central Ligers!" he said as the place now filled with screaming cheers. Kaylee, Xavier, David and the rest of the team came out wearing their blood red and lime green jerseys. David looked at Jo and smiled as she tried covering up her blush.

Their coach had pulled them in a circle and began saying something to them. Louis looked down at Jo and became very curious. David looked at his coach as the team broke apart and whispered to him something, Coach Higgins nodded and David ran over to the railing and waved Jo over. Jo shook her head in embarrassment as Nic and Sara tried pushing her up.

"Like you said to me last night, live a little," Nic screamed as Jo stood up and walked over to the railing.

"What is it?" she asked childishly as he grabbed the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her. "What…what was that for?" she laughed.

"My good luck charm," he smiled as she laughed and he walked on to the field. Jo sat back down and Nic and Sara started laughing.

Louis' face was twisted and her mouth had dropped. "Louis, are you ok?" Tommy asked as she shook her head.

KayKay took her spot as the Center Forward as Xavier took Goalie, and David took Left Fullback. "Don't chip a nail princess," a guy a foot taller than her.

"Oh you should be watching out for me," she hissed as he laughed.

"Who knew that little…"

"Watch it," KayKay smiled divinely as the whistle blew. She immediately kicked the ball back and Rick Belling took over. She crossed behind Rick, "Fish in a Barrel," she said quickly as he nodded and motioned his hand in the air. Fish in a Barrel was created by her that was never tested and it was about time. Everyone from the back ran forward and circled in on Rick. When they got close to the goal they all dispersed and left the ball while the other players ran for it KayKay slid in and kicked the ball barely getting the ball in the goal. The entire stadium rose in cheers and screams. Jo, Sara, and Nic stood up and began dancing.

"I see you guys never drop tradition?" Cameron said hugging his sister. "Jo, I haven't seen you all year, what senior year and your too busy to say high?" Cameron crossed his arms.

"Come on Cameron, you know how it is sure my senior year is a little busier than yours but why don't you call and see if I can hang out?" she laughed as he pouted. Both teams returned to the center of the field.

"Nice shot princess, bet you can't do it again?"

"I bet you I can," KayKay smiled. The game proceeded and by the fourth quarter L.A. Central had 10, while Bay-front was one point behind.

"Come on Kill THEM!" Jo screamed as Sara started laughing. The ref blew the whistle and KayKay took the ball she started running toward the goal and Xavier. She stopped and turned around and noticed David was open. She kicked it toward Rick and Bay-front had gotten the ball and kicked it pass Xavier tying the game.

"KayKay, you saw I was wide open, what happened?" David asked running over to her.

"Shut up, David," she barked walking away as he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and pulled her arm away. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you going behind my back," she barked.

"Guys, can you fight over this when we get home," Xavier said as she looked at him and nodded before walking away. She ran back to the center and looked angrier.

"Oh little family crisis?" the guy taunting her the entire game teased. The whistle blew and the guy kicked the ball at the same time she did and he tripped over it landing on her as all the air escaped her body. She laid on the floor holding her stomach trying to breathe. Jo, Sara, and Nic stood up looking in shock as the rest of the stadium.

"Is she ok?" someone whispered as their coach ran out and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as KayKay shook her head. "It's ok, take a seat, you did great today," he said placing her on the bench. "Joey, you're up," he said pointing to the field as Joey Peppercorn ran out. The medics they had on campus started examining Kaylee.

"Come on Ref that was a red!" Jo yelled as a few people snickered behind her.

"Jo, its ok we are still going to win," Sara laughed as the ref blew the whistle again. After that whistle blew everything went in slow motion from there. Joey being a freshman and barely playing missed the ball and the guy who injured Kaylee earlier took the ball and stormed down the center of the field. Everyone was for some reason to slow until Rick caught up and kicked the ball toward David, he took it and started running when the guy slammed into David, he lost his balance turned around and slammed his face into the pole. The whistle was blown and the stadium filled with Gasps and Jo looked as if she saw a ghost. David laid on the side of the field holding his face barely moving.

The ref ran over and held up a red card forcing the guy out of the game. Coach Higgins ran out while Jo grabbed onto Sara and Nic's hand. Kaylee looked up and her face transformed and all the hatred vanished. Jo let her friends hands go and jumped over the railing and ran onto the field, that is when Kaylee's anger came back. Xavier and Coach Higgins wear trying everything to keep him awake. The medics had already called an ambulance as the entire stadium stayed silent. Xavier grabbed Jo and tried holding her back.

"How is he?" she asked as he didn't say a word. "Xavier, answer me."

"He may have a small concussion and MAY have a broken nose," he said as Jo slowly walked over. David opened his eyes and with his less bloody hand reached out for Jo and she grasped his hand tightly. Five minutes of trying to keep him awake the ambulance finally showed up and drove onto the field. The medics had strapped him up and placed him in the back.

"You want to come?" one asked Jo as she nodded and got on the ambulance. David looked at her and she started rubbing his arm as the paramedics began taking care of him. Jo hadn't shed one tear which felt like a miracle to her.

"KayKay, are you ok?" Sara asked running down the stairs and sat next to her. Kaylee stayed silent as Nic made her way over.

"Bay-front has been disqualified for recklessness," the ref called as L.A. Central went back to cheering.

"KayKay, are you ok?" Nic asked.

"I'm such a horrible person," KayKay said almost crying.

"Why do you say that?" Nic asked sitting next to her.

"Because God is punishing me for hurting my step brother and Jo," she said as a tear ran down her face.

"No, don not blame yourself or God for this accident. It was an accident, nothing else," Sara barked hugging Kaylee as she cried.

"Kaylee, come on if you feel so bad why don't you go and apologize?" Xavier asked walking over to his sister.

"Hey Kaylee," Louis called as Kaylee looked up and turned around. "Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" she laughed making a dead motion with her body as Kaylee's mouth dropped and her heart had fallen in her stomach.

"Louis shut up," Xavier snapped walking toward her as she flinched and ran away. "Do I have permission?"

"No, Xavier," Kaylee snapped.

"Permission for what?" Nic asked.

"Teach that bitch a lesson," he snapped.

"Xavier, it's Witch," Sara corrected him.

"I want to see this," Nic smiled grabbing Xavier's arm.

"Xavier, no!" Kaylee screamed as they disappeared in the hallway. Nic and Xavier ran out of the stadium and found Louis standing in front of her car talking to a few people.

"What is your problem?" Xavier asked walking up to Louis.

"Oh how cute, little miss goody two shoes and the goalie a couple," Louis smiled as Nic laughed and Xavier looked at her funny.

"Anyway you better watch it," he continued. Nic looked at her watch and saw how late it was.

"I got to go, I'll see you later," Nic said as she ran to her photography class which was conveniently next to her school.

"Aw, so sad, Shane would never be your girlfriend," Louis said trying to get under Xavier's skin.

"Please, she is my sister's friend I don't like her," he shrugged.

"Oh I see the way you look at her in Photo Op II, and I notice all your pictures of scenery somehow always get her head or hand in your pictures, huh?"

"Just stay out of my personal life, ok?"

"I bet she comes to you for everything and then you can't tell her how you really feel am I right?"

"Good bye," he said sarcastically walking away.


	5. WHAT!

**Well here is chapter five...me I kind of feel that this is a filler chapter but as I always say it doesn't matter what I think it maters what you the reader thinks.**

* * *

><p>Xavier was walking toward the stadium and Louis' words sunk in. "She's right, I can't tell Shane how I feel about her," he sighed leaning on the hallway wall. He snapped out and stood up straight. "That's it I am going to tell her," he barked trying to prove everyone wrong. He started running back out.<p>

"Xavier," Kaylee called as he stopped and sighed.

"Or not," he said to himself turning around to see KayKay walking toward him with her hands buried in her pockets.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" he asked hugging her.

"Your step brother got sent to the hospital and all you can think of is lunch?"

"NO, I had other…plans, but let's just go see David," he sighed in aggravation as his sister looked at him funny.

Jo sat on the seat next to David's bed and after his surgery was finished he seemed to have been coming alive. "How are you feeling?" she asked as he opened his eyes.

"Like a ten thousand pound tank crushed my head," he laughed as Jo rubbed the top of his hand. He flipped his hand and held onto hers as she smiled. "How are you?"

"I was freaking scared out of my mind," she chuckled. "I mean I thought I saw your head bend all the way back, like it was unnatural," Jo smiled. Soon a knock came from the door and Kaylee and Xavier walked in.

"How are you doing?" Kaylee asked looking at David.

"He's doing a lot better," Jo smiled as David kissed her hand.

"Was I talking to you?" KayKay barked looking at Jo.

"KayKay, what is your…"

"Why don't you just get out," Kaylee sighed opening the door.

"Kaylee, stop it," David sighed in aggravation.

"No, its ok I don't even want to be in the same room as her." Jo rose and walked past her best friend. Xavier grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Jo, she just…"

"Xavier, it's alright she's psycho I know," Jo rolled her eyes as Xavier laughed and soon she walked into the hallway. She sat on a seat and stared at the numbers plastered next to David's room 213.

"Josephine Lockheart?" a vaguely familiar voice asked as Jo's eyebrow rose and she slowly looked over to her left.

Nic's photography class had come to an end and she walked out of the studio holding her camera going over the new pictures she took. "So get anything good this time?" Sara asked slightly laughing.

"Actually I did, check it out," Nic smiled showing Sara the picture.

"What is it?" Sara asked as Nic looked at a burly blob and smiled in embarrassment.

"I forgot to delete that, here is what I wanted to show you," she said as Sara looked at a high def. picture of a butterfly with the detailed color looking perfect.

"Oh my God, Nic this is…did you really take this?"

"Yes, I took it. How many times do I have to tell you I am the best photographer in my class?" Nic laughed as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Jo, is it really you?" a guy asked walking closer to Josephine who looked mixed of surprised, shocked, and heartbroken.

"Kendal Knight…it can't be," she whispered to herself. She slowly reached up and touched his face. "Oh my God it is you," she was almost in tears.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" he laughed hugging her. "What…what are you doing here?"

"LONG story!" she said as he laughed. "And yourself?"

"Prank wars."

"You and Logan are still doing that? I thought you stopped when I left," she laughed.

"We were planning on it, but we found two people to take your place," he laughed as her mouth sarcastically dropped.

"Thanks I am so glad I am easily replaced."

"Jo, you know what I mean. So when did you get here?"

"Here as in L.A. or here as in Hospital?"

"Hospi…" Kendal was interrupted by the sound of Jo's phone ringing.

"Sorry," she whispered before picking up. "Hello?" she asked.

"You and your friends are so dead," Joy said on the other line.

"What do you mean?"

"Turn on the news right now," Joy responded as Jo looked at Kendal confused and barged into David's room while Kaylee looked as if she was yelling.

"I said get out Josephine," she turned and looked at her as Jo ignored and grabbed the remote.

"We need to see this," Jo said turning on the local news.

"In other news four local girls were spotted at L.A.'s biggest club last night, they right now are the number one searched group, all the singing director's are looking for them. Here's let's have a listen shall we," the lady on the screen said. It jumped to footage of Jo, Nic, Sara, and Kaylee at the club the night before. Jo watched herself flip off the stage and the four girls had begun singing. Jo turned to Kaylee and both girls smiled at each other. Kendal had slowly backed out of the room and pulled his phone out.


	6. The Calls

**I am really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry for how short this chapter is but I can't give too much away because next is going to be really REALLY exciting and I don't want to go in it this chapter. Plus I have a little headache so it stopped my writing for today.**

* * *

><p>Right after the film ended like clockwork Kaylee and Josephine's phone went off. "Hello?" Jo asked.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT!" her mom screamed in her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked biting her lip.

"That's what you did yesterday, you skipped to go to a sleazy club?" Jo's mom continued.

"Dad, it wasn't Sleazy, Jo's mom's cousin owns the place," KayKay said looking at Jo still with distain.

"Shane, you told me you were going to a study group you never lied to me before," Shane's mom barked.

"But I was just hanging out with my friends we were just having fun," Nic said as Sara sat on a bench resting her face on her hand trying to keep the tears in.

"SARA, I told you how many times, that those girls are a VERY bad influence on you, you are seen being white trash that is not how I or your mother raised you," her dad snapped.

"No, it was partially my fault of saying that we should totally skip," she said finally standing up against her dad. Nic turned and looked at her with her face that said 'don't sell yourself short'.

"Jo, I thought I told you to stay in school."

"You did, I just couldn't go, because well there was too many people that I couldn't handle to be around. I needed an escape day. That is why we all left," Jo answered her.

"Don't drag us down," KayKay barked as Jo placed her finger on her lip.

"I can't believe you would do that, GO against what I told you, you have been rebellious ever since…" her mom stopped talking.

"Ever since what ma?"

"Well you know…"

"No I don't what are you trying to say?" Jo asked as her mom came to a read light.

"Ever since…since well your father's death," she sighed as Jo smiled making her mother finally say it made her day. "I will deal with you when you get home, I am on my way so say good bye to your friends and get home _now_," she hissed as Jo looked at David. She hung up her phone and looked at Kaylee who was still arguing on the phone.

"I'll see you later?" Jo asked hugging David as he smiled.

"Of course you will. I can't go anywhere," he said as Jo laughed. Jo walked out of the Hospital and down the street when Kendal had caught up to her.

"Josephine, where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going home to deal with the consequences of skipping school. I may be grounded for about three months," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Josephine?" Logan called from the doors and Jo turned to see him running toward her.

"Hey, I heard you pranked yourself for the how many'ith time?" she laughed as he hugged her laughing. "What did you do this time? Pour bleach in your hair?"

"That was a onetime thing how can you still remember that?"

"Because Mrs. Knight was the one driving you to the hospital," she laughed.

"Well I will like to forget it," he said as Jo smiled. "So do you want to get some ice cream like old times?"

"Logan, you know how I am…my mom is being so 'UH' right now, I can't. But give me your number and I will call you after her long speech," she answered as he gave her his number.

"I can't believe it," KayKay snapped.

"What that I got shoved into a poll and now I am in the hospital, suffering from a concussion and twenty three stitches?" David laughed as his sister looked at him angrily.

"No…"

"Or how my mom and your dad are going to KILL you when you go home?"

"David, shut up! I am talking about how you and Jo went behind my back for six months and dated and became a couple without telling me," she snapped sitting on the chair next to him.


	7. Moving Out

**Well I was going to say something but I don't want to ruin the surprise so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kaylee spent some time talking to David as Xavier sat in the corner looking at a photo of Nic on his phone. "What are you looking at?" KayKay asked as he shut his phone.<p>

"Nothing, just get off my back," he snapped walking out of the room.

"Is it me, or is everyone turning against me?" KayKay asked David.

"Well you can be a how do I put this nicely? A bitch sometimes," David said as Kaylee's mouth dropped.

"I do not, uh, you are so UH sometimes," she snapped getting off his bed.

"And that is exactly what I mean, when you don't like something you just turn into this crazy person that no one wants to be around," David said calmly as Kaylee looked at him.

"Yeah, well who asked you?"

"You did."

"Jo I don't understand it you are totally not the same girl you were ten years ago," her mom said calmly.

"You're right I am not the same girl. I had a change in everything and then when Grace could move I totally went invisible," Jo snapped as her mom looked away.

"I care about you and I trust you, but sometimes…"

"I make stupid choices I know you don't let me live one day without reminding me of that. I mean shut up for once," Jo snapped as her mother's rage built and she smacked her.

"You will not speak to me like that, do you understand me. Josephine do you understand me?"

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I am moving out, I can't stand it anymore," Jo snapped walking for the door. "I'll be back for my things later."

Nic was on her way home when a black Mustang pulled up in front of her. The window came down and Xavier got out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger. "Need a lift?"

"You are a life saver," she said hugging him. Xavier smiled as he closed her door. He got in the driver's seat and muted the radio. "Wait was that…" she asked turning the radio back on to hear herself on it.

"Oh my God NO WAY!" she screamed grabbing onto Xavier's hand. He felt happier by the second and when she let him go and the song ended they turned the radio off.

"So how are your photography classes coming?"

"Come on Xavier, you don't really care about that," she said looking out the window.

"No, I do, I care a lot about you, Nic, what I am trying to say is…"

"Oh God," she whispered looking at him.

"I really like you Nic, I have liked you ever since the day I met you," he smiled pulling the car over.

"Xavier, I know you have believe me it is _really _easy to see, but I didn't want to believe it, we are really good friends and that is all we can be," she said calmly as he looked angry and sad. "You're like my little brother, and you wouldn't date KayKay right?"

"Nic, why can't you give us a…"

"A try? Xavier believe me you are going to meet someone who cares about you and loves you to death, but that person isn't going to be me, I'm sorry," she said as he turned red.

"Get out of my car," he sighed angrily as he unlocked the door.

"I thought you were giving me a lift home?"

"I was until you ruined everything, now get out," he said taking her seatbelt off.

"Xavier just listen…"

"I don't want to, just…"

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time," she said protesting by trying to put her seatbelt on. The anger finally hit the wall and he got out opened her door and pulled her from the car.

"I'll see you at school," he said getting back in his car and drove off. Nic was walking the rest of the twenty three blocks home when it began raining on her.

"I am going to kill him," she whispered as her hair began sticking to her face.

"Sara, I am so _proud_ of you," her dad said hugging her.

"Wait, you're not angry?"

"No, you never skipped school a day in your life you finally grew up," he said hugging her again.

"Thanks I guess?" she became really confused.

"Now, who wants dinner?" he asked as Cameron ran in the living room.

"As long as I pick the place," Sara smiled as Cameron slummed down since his sister beat him to it.

"Logan, tell Kendal to meet me at the pizzeria by the Chinese Theater in twenty minutes," Jo said almost in tears.

"Sure, and Jo are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I'll only tell you when both of you are here," she said before hanging up.

Twenty minutes had passed they finally made their way there. "What took you so long?" she yawned looking at them as they sat.

"L.A. traffic anyway, what is wrong?" Kendal said as Jo looked out the window.

"Come on Jo, tell us," Logan said knocking on the table.

"Fine, if you stop that," she snapped as he started to smile. "I'm homeless, and I was wondering if I could possibly…never mind it's a stupid idea," she said grabbing her bag and prepared to get up.

"Wait, what happened?" Kendal said quickly sitting next to her to prevent her from getting up.

"Well remember before I moved how my dad…well you know."

"Died," Logan asked as they both shot him the 'shut up Logan' look. He started to smile.

"Yeah, and that was why you moved. Your mom and you got in another fight again didn't you?" Kendal asked as she nodded.

"I said something's she replied with something's and then I said I am moving out and I have nowhere to go," she said as Kendal hugged her.

"Why don't you live with us at the Palm Woods?" Logan suggested.

"No, I could never, it would be…"

"Jo, you are like our best friends we haven't seen you in ten years, you are moving in," Kendal said.

"What about your parents?"

"It's only Mrs. Knight so I think she will be cool with it," Logan said as Jo smiled.

"Fine, but I want to hear it from her lips that it's ok," she became stubborn like she always did as Kendal called his mom.

"I missed that stubbornness," Logan said as she smiled.

"So what are you guys doing here in the first place?"

"Well our friend James wanted to be famous and so we got him an audition and LONG story short it got us in a band instead," he said as Jo smiled.

"That is totally cool," she said as Kendal placed the phone to her head.

"Josephine, did you really move out?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied.

"Then I would love to have you here," she said as Jo smiled.

"Thank you thank you very much."

"No problem, just get you and the boys back so we can get you settled in," she said.

"Um Mrs. Knight, I haven't got any of my things since I left in a hurry," Jo sighed.

"It's alright dear, just come here we will get you settled with a bed and then you can go to your mom's house and pick up the things you need," she said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Well…" Logan and Kendal leaned forward.

"She wants the three of us there so we can pick a spot for me to 'bunk'," she laughed as Kendal picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"Because I missed doing it," he said as she rested her elbows on his back and placed her hands under her chin.

"Kaylee, why would you go to a club you are underage?" her dad asked barging into the hospital room.

"Well all my friends were going."

"And you think that makes it just?"

"Yes, I do Maria," she snapped.

"Hey, you will not speak to her like that," her dad said grabbing KayKay by the wrist and marching her into the hallway. "What is your problem?" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"My problem is David, he and Jo had been going out…"

"For six months I know," he said as KayKay's mouth dropped.

"When did you find out?"

"The day they went on their first date as a real couple," he shrugged.

"That is so not fair they tell everyone but me."

"Kaylee, they were afraid to tell you," he said sitting her down.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes honey I mean this in the nicest of ways, you don't know how to control your temper," he said hugging his daughter.

"I do to!" she snapped pushing him away.

"And that is what I mean, you just showed it there and in the hospital room two minutes ago," he said as she looked at her feet.

Josephine Lockheart!" Mrs. Knight said running over and hugging her.

"Hey Mrs. Knight how have you been?" she smiled as they let go.

"Busy, keeping them in order and well Katie," she said as the thirteen year old girl walked in.

"Who's that?" Katie asked.

"I'm Jo, do you remember me from about ten years ago?" Jo asked as Katie looked at her long and hard.

"A little?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Well we will have plenty of time to talk, I have set you in the second bed that will now be Katie and your room," she said as Katie's mouth dropped. "Boys, why don't you show Jo around the Palm Woods and get her used to the place then go back to Mrs. Lockheart's house and get her things," she said as the boys nodded and grabbed Jo by the wrist and pulled her from the house.

"This is the famous Palm Woods, where the future famous hang out," Logan said sounding like an infomercial.

"Can you do it without the funny voice?" Jo asked as he laughed.

"Where to Jossie, pool, gym, anywhere?" Kendal said as they got in the elevator.

"Jossie, wow I haven't heard that in years. Um…I guess the pool," she smiled. The three of them walked out to the pool and her mouth dropped looking at the sparkling water. She saw a few people she recognized from the TV. "Hey is that the kid from the juice commercials?"

"His name is Tyler," Kendal whispered in her ear. "And that is Guitar Dude, Lightning, the Jennifers" Kendal continued pointing to the people by the pool.

"Hi, I don't think we met?" a brown haired girl came from behind them.

"Camille meet Josephine," Logan said as the girls shook each other's hand.

"And this is Jo," Kendal said grabbing a blonde and pulling her over.

"Oh, is that part of the reason you called me Jossie?" she lifted an eye brow as Kendal nodded nervously. "Do you guys mind if we stay here for a few before we go to my mom's house?" as the guys nodded. She walked over to a seat and laid down basking in the sun.

"Hello?" someone said interrupting her. She opened one eye and looked saw a tall person standing in front of the sun. She sat up and he sat next to her. "I'm James," he smiled as she looked at him and felt a weird and warm feeling inside.


	8. Shocker

**Sorry I took a little longer on this chapter but I had a very bad case of writers block on this one so any way here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Josephine, but please just call me J-"<p>

"Hey, why don't we go see some other things," Kendal said helping her up.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"Hey, Kendal let her go I saw her first," James said as Jo's mouth dropped.

"Oh no," Logan whispered as Jo slowly turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Dude," Kendal said looking at James. Logan and him began making the dead signal across their throats.

"Did you say you saw me first? I don't know who you are but that is no way you should be talking about me. I am no trophy do you hear me?" James smirked and thought she was actually hotter when angry. "Are you even listening to me?" she snapped. Kendal and Logan looked at each other and quickly walked into the lobby.

"Yeah I hear you cutie," he said sitting down.

"You arrogant little jackal," she squinted. She sat down and felt a smile peel on her lips. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"So I'll pick you up at eight tonight?" he asked as she smiled now.

"Sounds fine by me," she said before walking away.

"So did you chew his face off?" Logan asked happily.

"No, he's kinda…cute?" she smiled as Kendal sighed.

"Crap the strongest girl we know falls for him," he said as she smacked his arm.

"Well, I say let's go and get your things and then we can get you fully settled in," Logan said taking Jo out of the building and in a limo.

Twenty minutes later without saying a word to Mrs. Lockheart the three teens had emptied Jo's room and placed the last in the moving van that had shown up five minutes late since Logan forgot to call. "Well, let's move out," Jo smiled walking out the door and into the limo that had taken them to the house. A loud bang was coming from the limo window.

"Jo-Jo don't go," Grace begged looking at her sister.

"I'll see you later," Jo smiled satisfied patting the little girl on the head. She rolled the window up and turned to her two friends.

"I say we have a huge party celebrating you moving in," Logan said.

"I say I'm all in," Jo responded as her phone went off. "Hang on," she sighed and answered before it could get a third ring in. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Josephine Lockheart?" a man on the other end asked.

"This is and may I ask who I am speaking with?"

"My name is Gustavo Rocque and I heard you singing on the news and I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to join up with me and start a little band of your own?" he asked as Jo looked at Kendal, thinking he was the one to give him her number by the smile on his face.

"Well Mr. Rocque I think your offer is…nice, but I plan on not seeing Kaylee for a long time."

"Well I hope a contract and half a million dollars does the trick?" he asked as her eyes budged from her head.

"Ok, I'm in, would you like to have the other girls numbers?" she asked as Gustavo began giving that thought.

"I would love those numbers," he responded soon to take all the numbers of her friends. "I will see you tomorrow night then?" he asked as Jo smiled.

"Tomorrow at 7:30," Jo smiled before hanging up.

"Your welcome," Kendal smiled as she punched his arm.

"How do you know a musical director?" she asked folding her arms.

"He actually is ours, remember the band, well he is in charge of us and I called him ok," he smiled as Jo hugged him.

They got to the Palm Woods and gotten completely settled in. "I think this looks really good," Jo said looking at her half of the room. "We'll be close friends," she said as Katie nodded actually seeming to like the idea of a roommate. A knock came from the bedroom door and she walked into the living room.

"Can we see your room?" Logan asked running pass her as Jo laughed. Kendal slowly walked in and the front door opened.

"I'm guessing your Carlos?" Jo asked as Carlos looked at her as if she was a creepier. "My name is Jo, Kendal and Logan told me a lot about you," she said shaking his hand as he sighed in relief.

"Well I am glad to meet you," he said with a smile. "So where do you live in the palm woods?" he added.

"Here," she smiled as he looked nervous again. He sat on the couch and laughed turning the TV on. "That was weird," she whispered as James had walked through the door. He was practically undressing not noticing Jo. "Hello," she snapped avoiding her eye sight.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't…I didn't see you there," he said quickly trying to get his shirt back on. She looked back at him and noticed his head was through the arm hole and she couldn't stop laughing.

"It's ok, I am now living in there," she smiled pointing to the shared room as James smiled happily. "Well, I'll be ready in twenty minutes and we can go?" she asked turning into someone she thought she would never turn into a really nice person. James nodded and walked into his room while she did the same. Twenty minutes had passed and Jo and James were ready for their date. She walked into the living room and smiled at a well groomed James.

"James can we see you for a second," Kendal said as Logan and him pulled James into their room.

"What, can't you see I am about to go out?" James snapped as Logan closed the door.

"Well I just want to say that if you do anything to hurt her you better sleep with one eye open James, One eye!" Kendal whispered.

"Why do you guys care so much about this one?" he asked.

"Because she is like our baby sister we grew up with her so be careful," Logan responded before sending him back out.

"Sorry about that, are you ready?" James asked as Jo took him by the arm with a smile.

"Well, are you like a work out freak?" she asked as they got on the elevator.

"Maybe, I am if you like it," he whispered as Jo gave out a little goofy giggle.

"I'm sorry, I have never done that," she said looking away.

"It's ok, it's cute," he whispered getting close to her ear as she began blushing.


End file.
